Some lighting fixtures can be controlled wirelessly and can operate based on programmed schedules and/or based on inputs from sensors. In some cases, the Alternating Current (AC) power that is provided to such a lighting fixture is controlled by a switch, such as a wall-mounted toggle switch. For example, such a lighting power system may exist when the lighting fixture is a retrofitted lighting fixture. In such cases, a user may habitually or out of convenience toggle the switch off to turn off the light provided by the lighting fixture. When the lighting fixture is no longer receiving the AC power because the switch is toggled off, a user cannot wirelessly control operations of the lighting fixture, and the lighting fixture does not operate according to programmed schedules and sensor and other inputs. Thus, a solution that enables a lighting fixture to operate based on wirelessly transmitted commands as well as according to programmed schedules, other programming, and sensor and other inputs while allowing the user to control the light from the lighting fixture using a switch is desirable.